Addition to the Band
by DD Agent
Summary: A Saturday afternoon meeting makes Will and Sharon realise and recognise something about the other. Will/Sharon, set half way through S4.


**Addition to the Band by DD Agent**

_I do not own The Closer or any of its characters, or its settings. _

_A fic I wrote months ago in my "1000 words a day" run. __Its been retooled and is now set in the summer of 2008, mid way through S4 of The Closer. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

X

She had caught him at a wrong moment, but then she hadn't expected anyone else to be in on a Saturday afternoon, let alone using it for personal time. She had known that occasionally Chief Pope spent time in the office on Saturdays when his two children were with their mother, but she hadn't known he wouldn't be doing paperwork or chasing after Chief Johnson. She hadn't expected his current actions, nor would she know what to say the next time she saw him.

His back was straight; he was wearing a loose white shirt with casual slacks. She had never seen Will Pope so casual, so unguarded, and she felt herself swoon a little in response. She had always found Will to be a politician rather than policeman at heart, although that heart was always in the right place. But seeing him sitting on his desk, his hands strumming his instrument, she fell in love with him a little.

Not the Chief. But the Will she never knew existed.

His hands were moving over the strings well, like he had been playing for quite a few years. It was something country he was singing, Sharon recognised it as Conley. He had a voice that wasn't stunning, but was quite good. As he moved into the song, his head and torso moved with the guitar, actually rocking out right in front of her.

She must have uttered a noise, because the strumming stopped and he was looking at her, embarrassed.

"Captain…I….I didn't see you there."

Sharon straightened herself up and shut the door behind her. She smiled at Pope, trying to cover her embarrassment at being caught watching him. "Sorry Chief, I came to see you about a question. It's the Belluci case; I need some help with it."

"Of course. Have you got the details with you?"

It was supposed to be a simple case of an officer in the Gang Unit losing their temper and beating up a suspect, but there was a different side to this case, one that Sharon hadn't expected. Working in FID for the past seven years she had seen a variety of different officers' screw up, and they always hated being made to sit in front of the so called traitors in Internal Affairs. But not Claudia Belluci, she was a different animal. Strong willed, but wiling to learn. She wanted her on her team.

She passed him the file and tried not to shiver as his fingers brushed hers. She had never realised how long they were, how delicate. They ran over the paper, and Sharon's skin flushed. It had been way too long since she had had sex, and she began thinking about what those fingers would be like over her stomach, over her breasts. She couldn't believe she was having such thoughts about her commanding officer, but she had seen a different side of him then she had before in the ten years she had known him.

"You okay, Captain? You look a little…flushed."

"I'm fine Chief. I just want to get this case sorted out so that the Gang Unit can stop camping out outside my office."

X

He really needed to learn to close his office door. It was bad enough that he had brought his guitar into work, but to be caught with it was something else entirely. He had played in his youth, had formed a band and had even sung in a few school plays in High School and College. But he hadn't sung in Los Angeles, it had only been since divorcing Estelle that he had brought his guitar out of storage and had been singing again.

His song had been about _her_. Sharon Raydor. He had seen her grow from a battered young Sergeant, dealing with the city's worst serial killer in recent years to an incredible woman who could stand up to anyone, and would do right by her detectives. He had seen her become a woman he could love. Someone beautiful, precious, gentle, and courageous.

He had been trying to create excuses to come and see her, or for her to see him. He had been deliberately provoking her to see that slice of anger in her eyes that he found so devastatingly attractive. But he also knew from experience that office relationships never worked, and while they were friendly with each other he felt that his feelings would remain unrequited.

"Well I can see where you've got a problem. She's one of the Gang Units best and brightest, they aren't going to let her go without a fight. Maybe you should just kiss me and ask Belluci what she wants to do."

She hadn't noticed his slip, she was focussing on something other than his words, and those were his fingers. Was she affronted by the guitar? Did she know he was singing about her? Will wasn't sure about anything, but he knew he needed to get her out of his office before he lost control.

"Thank you Chief." Their fingers brushed again, and Will's heart raced. Damn that woman: she had no idea whatsoever of what she did to him.

"I'll see you around, nice to talk to you today, Captain. Sharon."

She hesitated at the door, and Will got a beautiful profile shot of her. She was wearing a simple black suit, with her skirt barely touching her knees. She was so bare, open to him. Her chest was heaving untypically, and the front of Will's trousers tightened at the sight of her straining breasts. Her hair had a curl to it, and Will adored the look.

He preferred the feminine Sharon Raydor. Not the straight hair and sharp glasses and the idea that she was nothing but her job. He liked seeing another side to her, liked her vulnerability and the strength she received from others. He liked that she was looking at him now instead of leaving out the door.

X

"Conley, I like him. I didn't know you were into Country," she announced, trying to keep their conversation going a little longer.

He looked down at his guitar, picking it up again and running his fingers over the strings. It had been a birthday present years ago from his father. Maybe the reason he hadn't picked it up in so long hadn't been to do with his marriage, but more to do with how he felt about his father. They hadn't talked in so long, and taking the role of Assistant Chief on the West Coast was about as far away from his father's vision for him as possible. The guitar had always been something they did together.

"I like a lot of music, went and took the kids to see _Wicked _last time we were in New York. It was really good. The only thing I don't listen to is rap. Mostly because I think middle age white bald men listening to a song about popping caps and ho's and bitches is a little sad."

She burst out giggling at his response, and Will joined her. She shook her head at him. "Yeah, it doesn't suit you."

Sharon continued to laugh, and he smiled at her. She was so beautiful, he wondered whether she truly knew that, or if she just saw in the mirror what everyone else thought they did. "You should laugh more. It suits you."

She moved from the doorway and headed in his direction, sitting at the conference table in his office. She rested her hand on his arm, blushing a little. "Sing something again, please. I like hearing you sing, it makes your eyes softer."

Will was initially reluctant to sing for her, but he could not deny her anything. He strummed a few of the chords of a song she didn't recognise. His fingers seemed to glide over the instrument, and she flushed as she watched him. It must be why musicians got laid so much; they knew what to do with their fingers. Her gaze shifted to his blue eyes, incredible orbs that bore into her soul as he played. His song spoke of a pretty girl and a lonely man. He stopped half way through and looked at her, his eyes brightening.

"You know I haven't played for anyone in a long, long time."

"Then thank you."

She bowed her head and started to move out of the door, she knew what to do now and she could go home and sleep. This case had been consuming her for the past few days. Her hand gripped the door frame, urging for him to say something. But nothing came out, just a few strings of his guitar.

"Thank you for your help with Claudia, by the way."

Will nodded, smiling. "Sergeant Belluci is a good kid, she's got a mouth on her, but if anyone can save her, you can. The Gang Unit aren't going to be happy, they were hoping throwing her to you would stop you running after their other officers."

"I can handle the Gang Unit; I know one of their Captains really well: Captain Pinker."

She turned around to see him, and he was grinning. "Well that makes three in your division now, doesn't it?" Will put his guitar down on the table and turned to the Captain. "Lieutenant Williams; Lieutenant Stoker and now Sergeant Belluci. Quite a mix, you sure you can handle them?"

"I can, sir."

"Good, I have faith in you, Captain. I have faith in FID."

She tapped the frame of the door and headed off back to her office, ready to wrap up all the paperwork and finally leave. As she headed down the hallway she could hear the strum of his guitar, the song he was playing was so sad. She listened to it a few feet from his office, listening to the sound of the voice. It was such a lonely song, and she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Sharon finally had her own team; she was finally becoming what she wanted to be at the LAPD. She just had to give up everything to do it, her relationship with Flynn, her love of solving murders and getting justice, the respect of every other officer in the LAPD. It wasn't a perfect fit, she had to sacrifice a lot to get there, but she couldn't imagine a place she would rather be, with Will Pope's faith in her.

She could hear him getting closer, the sound of his voice growing louder. As she moved to the door, it was suddenly opened for her. Sans guitar, Will leant down to brush his lips against hers, feeling the beat of her pulse against his fingers. She tasted like coffee, and she felt so soft against him. The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun, and they said goodbye once more.

Will sat back in his office, looking at the memo about the Times article on his desk. He had kissed Sharon Raydor, and although nothing might ever happen between them, he smiled at being able to open up again. For that afternoon he continued to play his guitar, listening to the strings and feeling Sharon Raydor's heartbeat: their little two part band.


End file.
